1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container box, and more particularly to a paperboard shipping box for garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paperboard boxes, particularly corrugated paperboard flat boxes, are conventionally used by mail-order houses for shipping garments such as ladies' dresses. Such boxes normally include a shallow tray portion with a hinged lid. The tray and lid have narrow side and end walls which are adapted to be interlocked for shipping. The box can then be shipped in the post without further wrapping. The address of the sendee is written directly on the box. When the sendee receives the box, the contents, such as a dress, may be crumpled because it has shifted within the box during transit. Even if a stiffener is provided within the box with the dress wrapped around, there is still nothing to stop the dress from shifting especially if it is made of a very delicate or flimsy material. The appearance of such a garment on receipt by the mail-order customer is very important. A large percentage of mail-order returns is statistically due to the customer not liking a garment on first sight when the garment has been received in a crumpled condition.